


Questions

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You have some questions for Sam.





	Questions

“Is she pretty?” you ask, swallowing the thick lump in your throat.

“Yeah,” Sam breathes, smiles sad.

You nod. It hurts, god it hurts.

“Does she make you happy?”

“Very,” he says, and just looks you, brows scrunched in what can only be pity.

“Good,” you whisper. “That’s good.”

“You can’t keep coming around like this,” he says, voice wavering. “You need to go, baby. Before she starts asking questions.”

“I don’t want to. I miss you, Sam. I miss—”

“Don’t make me burn you,” he hisses, lets a tear run a glistening trail down his cheek. “Dean told me this would happen,” he says, sniffs as he brushes the wet from his face. “Told me you’d start coming around. I knew it, too, I just…” He sighs heavy. “You have to leave.”

“I can’t. My reaper left.”

Sam doesn’t say anything for a long second. “Left…or did you reject it?” His hazel eyes are sad, but hard; accusing.

Your gaze drops to the bunker’s floor. “I had to,” you murmur.

“I couldn’t leave my daughter.”


End file.
